Lost without you
by Blue-Sapphire1
Summary: Eriol is the prep king while Tomoyo is the punk princess, they were best friends, now enemies, what will happen if they are stranded in a deserted island, full summary inside, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!! R&R, **CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED**
1. Hurt

Lost without you By blue-sapphire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!! I really hope I did!!! If I did, I would have made the endings into very happy ones that everyone would agree with. Oh well, I don't. Hope you don't sue me cuz you wont' get a single cent from me cuz I'm just a kid!!!  
  
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are best friends ever since Sakura and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. Tomoyo had secret feelings for Eriol but then Eriol loved Kaho Mizuki and only treated Tomoyo as his best friend. Tomoyo then hated Eriol for this and decided to become a punk, she became the punk princess of their school and Eriol and Tomoyo became enemies since then. What would happen if they would be stuck all alone on a deserted island? Just read and review ^____^  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter one: Hurt  
  
Tomoyo's P.O.V.  
  
Eriol and I are having lunch under a pine tree outside school. Ever since Sakura moved with Syaoran to Hong Kong, I was always alone and lonely, that's when Eriol and I became closer, I never would have thought that the great Clow Reed, the one who tried to hurt my Sakura, would become my friend, BEST FRIEND. I could still remember the day when he comforted me.  
  
**Flashback** (3 years ago)  
  
I was all alone in the penguin park, sitting on the swing, which used to be me and Sakura's favorite spot in this park, as I was swaying myself in the swing many memories of me and Sakura filled my thoughts, just by looking at the swing beside me made me remember Sakura, unwanted tears started to fall out of me.  
  
"My world is so dull without Sakura. Nobody cares for me. How can life be so cruel"  
  
"Life is not so cruel Diadouji-san." a voice startled me. As I turned around, I found myself staring at a pair of sapphire eyes that belonged Eriol Hirigazawa, the reincarnation of Clow Reed. He then sat on the swing beside me.  
  
"Why do you say so Hirigazawa-kun?" I said trying to make my voice steady while composing myself back. "Life is not cruel Daidouji-san, in fact, life is full of suprises" I heard him say. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I know your lonely because Sakura-san left, three years ago years ago (Tomoyo was thirteen in this flashback while Eriol was fourteen) you two were inseparable, well, that was until, my cute little descendant appeared, the little wolf and the cherry blossom finally confessed to each other and never wanted to be separated." I began to cry, 'How can he say things like that. Doesn't he know that it hurts me so much' my mind screamed. "Easy for you to say cause your not in my situation" I said. "Daidouji-san." I heard him whisper.  
  
"What would you feel when your best friend, the only one you loved and the only who was there for you, would leave you and forget you just because of another boy, you don't know how it feels! Nobody was there for me except her! My mother is always busy because of her work though I understand but what I needed was somebody who was there for me! Now, she left me!" I stood up from my seat and turned to him face to face.  
  
"Don't you write to each other Daidouji-san?" He asked. "Sure she does, weeks after she left she wrote me every week, months after, she wrote me once a month, now, she haven't sent me a single letter, even a single call! She already forgot about me! Everybody has somebody while I don't have anybody! Don't you think life is cruel and unfair!" I was already clutching my hands to his shirt. I was surprised when I found myself crying in his arms.  
  
Few minutes later, I already stopped crying. The thing that I found surprising was that being in Eriol's arms felt quite. right and comforting. "Daidouji-san." I was startled to hear him say. "Yes." I answered. "Would you mind we become best friends? If you don't, can we be good friends" the question he asked made me happy. "Yes, I would love to be your best friend, call me Tomoyo from now on" I said happily. "Call me Eriol" he said  
  
Days after, Eriol and I became very good best friends. Within these days, I found myself falling for my best friend.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"Those good old days" I said in a very discreet voice. "What days Tomoyo- chan?" Eriol asked me. "Oh, forget about what I said Eriol-kun" I said. "I thought we were best friends." He said while pouting, he really looks soooooo cute when he does that. "Of course we are, I just remembered the day when we had a picnic" I said trying to avoid his eyes because he knows when I lie if he looks into my eyes. "Okay" he said.  
  
The bell then rang and we had to go to our respective classes. 'Damn the bell' I cursed the bell in my mind. 'You always ruin my time with Eriol' my mind continued. "Let's go to our classes now Tomoyo-chan, it's my math subject now, Kaho would be my teacher, isn't that great! See you after dismissal in my classroom Tomoyo-chan" He said. "Yeah, see you" I told him. 'How come you have to love Kaho instead of me Eriol' my mind stated. I mentally kicked my brain. "Don't think of stuff like that" I told myself.  
  
The day continued, it was already dismissal, I went as fast as I could to Eriol's classroom. When I arrived there, I didn't find Eriol anywhere. "Hi Tomoyo!" I was startled. I looked around and found Rika talking to me. She became very beautiful now that she is a teenager. Mr. Terada also transferred to teach in this school when Rika transferred here. (You know why don't you, ^___^) "Oh hi Rika-san, have you seen Eriol?" I asked hoping for an answer. "I saw him enter Miss Mizuki's office just now" she answered. 'Kaho's office?' my mind wondered. "Thank you Rika!!! See you again tomorrow, ja!" I said while running on the way to Kaho Mizuki's office.  
  
I was one room away from Mizuki sensei's office when I had to halt from my run. The door to her office was slightly open. I peeped on the little view the door showed. I was shocked to see Eriol embracing Miss Mizuki.  
  
"Eriol, how about Tomoyo?" I heard Kaho say. "What about Tomoyo? What's wrong with her, she's my best friend, she'll understand" Eriol answered. "Eriol, I know that Tomoyo loves you more than a friend, its quite obvious" she said. "I only love Tomoyo as a friend, you're the one I truly love" he answered back. "Who would you choose between us?" Kaho asked. While I was watching, I really was praying that Eriol would choose me, if he won't, my whole world would fall apart.  
  
"Are you kidding, of course I would choose you" Eriol said. As I heard him say that, the time seemed to stop and my world was collapsing. I accidentally dropped my books that I was holding. With that, they both turned around and saw me, I panicked, I picked up my books as fast as I could and ran as far as my feet could take me. Unfortunately, I wasn't that physically fit and was stopped by Eriol when he blocked my way.  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" He immediately asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Everything is so wrong Eriol!" I shouted at him, I was going hysterical. "Eriol I'm your best friend, how can you choose her over me?!" I asked, my eyes starting to swell. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I love her". He answered. "But I love you!" I said, tears already coming of from my eyes. "I'm sorry Daidouji-san, I can love you only as a friend, but if you insist on this, I think it's better to end our friendship if that's the case" He then left, leaving me sobbing all by myself. "How could you Eriol" "If that's what you want it, that's what you'll get" "I won't be a goody-good girl tomorrow unlike how I was when Sakura left me, I'll become a punk cause you're a prep, that way, I can become an enemy to you."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Words: Hi people!!! On the next chappie, Tomoyo will become a punk and would become a punk princess due to her power and beauty, she would be using a prank on Eriol then. I know your wondering when they would be lost in an island, just read and follow through my fic!!! Please Review. Should I continue?! Tell me!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Punk Princess

Lost without you By blue-sapphire  
  
Disclaimer: Even though how much I hoped and wished that I would own CCS, it still doesn't happen at all!!!!!! I don't own CCS, you heard me!!! I don't own it so don't sue me!!!  
  
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo are best friends ever since Sakura and Syaoran moved to Hong Kong. Tomoyo had secret feelings for Eriol but then Eriol loved Kaho Mizuki and only treated Tomoyo as his best friend. Tomoyo then hated Eriol for this and decided to become a punk, she became the punk princess of their school and Eriol and Tomoyo became enemies since then. What would happen if they would be stuck all alone on a deserted island? Just read and review ^____^  
  
NOTE: Can somebody be my friend??? I would love to have new friends!!!  
  
".." Talking  
  
'..' Thoughts  
  
*..* action done  
  
(...) my words for you the readers ^___~ he he he he  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The punk princess  
  
Eriol's P.O.V.  
  
I'm walking to who knows where this morning 'oh yeah, I remember, I'm on my way to school' my mind reminded me  
  
I was not so in my mind today, I remembered about yesterday, that Kaho also loved me, I was now walking on cloud nine.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I was down to earth nervous. "Kaho, I love. you" I look back at her, I even didn't dare to make a single move. "I love you too." those were the words that I wanted to hear.  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
I was back to reality again. I just realized something.  
  
I don't know why I'm walking on this street when there was a short cut that I happened to pass by a while ago. My let my feet lead me to where I was going until I stopped in front of a gate.  
  
As I looked up, my eyes viewed the gate of Tomoyo's mansion (You know she's rich, right ^___^) Her gate is still big, as usual, and her house was still the tidy house I used to enter when I waited for Tomoyo so that we would go to school together.  
  
I then remembered the events that happened yesterday, it was still fresh in my mind, the way I answered her desperate pleas yesterday.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" I immediately asked. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! Everything is so wrong Eriol!" She shouted at me, She was going hysterical.  
  
"Eriol I'm your best friend, how can you choose her over me?!" She asked, her eyes starting to swell. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, but I love her". I answered honestly.  
  
"But I love you!" She said, tears already coming of from her eyes. I was shocked about what she just confessed to me  
  
"I'm sorry Daidouji-san, I can love you only as a friend, but if you insist on this, I think it's better to end our friendship if that's the case" I then left her, leaving her sobbing all by herself.  
  
"How could you Eriol" "If that's what you want it, that's what you'll get" Those were the last words I heard from her.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
*sigh* 'Did I do the right thing?' I literally asked myself. 'Of course' a small voice began to talk to me. 'You did a VERY wrong thing!' the small voice shouted at me in my mind.  
  
"Who are you?" I tried to ask the small voice in my mind. 'Duh, isn't it obvious, I'm your conscience!' it answered back.  
  
I shook my head. "Ahhh, I must be getting crazy". 'I firmly believe that what I did was right, I had to follow my heart' my mind said.  
  
I walked by myself to school. I went to my classroom immediately as I arrived there. As I sat on my chair, my eyes were set on a bunch of punks.  
  
'Why are there punks anyway, I mean, what's soooooo cool about skateboarding, you'll just get yourself hurt by that' my mind stated.  
  
As I watched them, another punk came to the classroom and called them to get their attention and got my attention too when he said. "Guys, did you see Daidouji" the guy started.  
  
"You mean the prep Tomoyo? ya, we know her" one of the guys said. "Well, your wrong with the word "prep"" the guy who just entered exclaimed.  
  
I began to wonder why the word "prep" was wrong. Tomoyo Daidouji was a prep of course, but why did he say that he's wrong with that.  
  
"Well, if you just saw her, she's hot today, she isn't wearing any of her preppy clothes, she's wearing punk outfit now! Ain't that cool!" the guy who entered exclaimed.  
  
'What!!!!' my mind screamed. 'Tomoyo!!! In a punk outfit, he must be joking or some sort' I told myself.  
  
"Wow, that's awesome, let's go and see her right now, I remember that today is the punk princess contest, I bet she'll win, let's go" one of them exclaimed.  
  
They rushed outside the classroom, I decided to follow them, I needed to know if what he said was true, it seemed impossible, Tomoyo is a very sociable person to wear those outfit.  
  
As I was following them, I saw a lot of punks crowding over something, or should I say, someone.  
  
The punks I followed joined the crowd. I went near them and tried to peek on what the commotion was all about. To my surprise. it was.  
  
T_T..  
  
T_T.  
  
T_T. (Keep scrolling down, I'm not the one they are hovering on)  
  
It was. Tomoyo (Sorry if I did what I did)  
  
I was shocked. She really was wearing a punk outfit. I looked at her from top to bottom.  
  
She was wearing loose khaki pants with white sleeveless fitting white shirt and a necktie (Just imagine Avril Lavigne, I'm her fan ^____^)  
  
Her hair was not tied, she wore a khaki colored hat that wherein the front side was all the way on the back, she was also holding skateboard. She wore a black band on her left wrist.  
  
"She's soooooo cool" I heard a couple of girls talking. I looked at her again, our eyes met for the first time of today.  
  
I approached her and grabbed her arm all the way out of the crowd. "What's wrong with you, why are you wearing these. clothes" I asked her immediately.  
  
"Take your hands off me you moron" She demanded. I let her arm go right away.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you okay, why are you acting this way, you can tell me, I'm your best friend" I told her, hoping that she would come to her senses.  
  
"Didn't you sleep yesterday Mr. Hirigazawa?, I'm sorry but first of all, your not my friend, specifically best friend, now please, mind your own bizwak and get a life" She said to me in a very calm voice.  
  
I couldn't believe what she just said to me. Why. 'I told you that you did a very wrong move yesterday' the small voice I heard yesterday told me.  
  
She just left as the bell rang and a couple of guys followed her.  
  
I went back to my class and decided to settle with her this dismissal (You don't want our Eriol to be late, do you? ^.^?)  
  
Our classes finally ended, that was well a boring day, you know that I already know the things I had to know, I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed after all.  
  
I rushed to find where Tomoyo could be right now. As I was running, I remembered that one of the guys this morning mentioned about the punk princess contest.  
  
I have heard of this before, this is to entitle a girl the princess of the punks of a school.  
  
I went to the basketball court cause that would be a very possible place for that kind of occasion. I found her there as I expected, up on a stage.  
  
"Our new punk princess is none other than Tomoyo Daidouji!!!" the speaker announced.  
  
The whole crowd was cheering loudly and loud music was immediately played there. I watched them from the crowd to Tomoyo.  
  
As my eyes set on her, she looked at me with eyes filled with. Rage? Anger? Just then I smelled trouble, usual punk princess plays tricks to any people they want to (I don't know with you but this is only in my fic ^.^?)  
  
To be continued.  
  
Words: Thanks for reading my fan fiction if you did!!! I'll be updating soon but if only many reviewers would agree that I will continue this fic. Should I continue or should I not? PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you  
  
Special thanks: To kawaii*berry, HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu, angellove, thank you soooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!! I'm sooooooooooooo happy you reviewed!!! 


End file.
